


Pain and Acceptance sequel

by sirenssuicide



Series: Pain and Acceptance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Self-Harm, friends - Freeform, helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenssuicide/pseuds/sirenssuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariana's friend is keeping a secret. The Winchester's just want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Acceptance sequel

A little over 10 years later.

2031

 

Mariana’s POV

Mariana was walking down the hall with her best friend, Ruby, to their next class. She’s a sophomore at Lawrence High, the school her parents went to. Ruby was always at the Winchester house but Mariana has never been to Ruby’s. They’ve been friends for 3 years but that wasn’t something Mariana would question or really think of at all.

Ruby was almost a sister to her. They’ve joked to her fathers about adopting Ruby multiple times.

About a year ago, Mariana’s dad, Cas, pulled her away to talk privately about her friend. He asked if she was ok. Mariana thought it was weird that her dad was so concerned and didn’t think of it. In the last few months though, he’s grown more concerned.

At home tonight since Ruby couldn’t come over, she went to her dad, Dean about why Cas was so upset.

“Dad?” she asked nervously. “Can we talk for a minute? Just us.”

“Yeah, sweetie. Let’s go to your room. Daddy’s probably gonna be home soon. Is everything ok?”

“Uhm, yeah. I actually wanted to talk about him…” They got to her room and sat on her bed. “He keeps asking about Ruby. Always asking if she’s ok. Do you know why?”

Dean sighed. “He has told me what he thinks but I much prefer you talk to him. Or at least give me the ok to talk about it.”

“Dad I’m serious. Does he think somethings wrong with her?”

“Mari, baby. I don’t want your daddy to be mad at me. Please just talk to him ok?”

“Well I have one more question.” Mariana felt ready to ask. She’s 15 and they’ve never told her. She has an idea but she needs to know for sure.

“Anything.” Dean ran a hand through her hair.

“I know you’re gonna say ‘talk to daddy’ on this one too but I’m 15 and I’m done having floating questions in my head.” She straightened herself up a little and took a deep breath. “I’ve never asked because I felt like he’d get offended and upset with me. But what happened to dad’s arm..?”

“You have asked before, Mari.” Dean chuckled. “A few times actually.”

“Really? I don’t remember.”

“He always told you, ‘I survived’ even though you didn’t understand.”

“Survived what? Did he get in an accident?”

“Mari, you’re right though. That’s his personal information that you need to talk to him about and not me, ok? It isn’t my story to tell. And if he tells me it’s ok to tell you, I will. But please ask him and he will tell you when he’s ready.” Mariana nodded. “What I will tell you, why he’s concerned for Ruby does involve what Dad went through. There’s just things I can’t tell you unless he’s comfortable, baby. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Thanks anyway Dad. I’m just afraid he won’t tell me.”

“I’ll tell you one more thing and nothing else until you talk to him ok? I honestly don’t know what his reaction will be when you ask him about what happened. I understand you want answers but please, sweetie, don’t make him tell you… it’s very personal and he does get very emotional around it. Being his daughter I know it will make him feel scared, embarrassed, hell even regretful that they are there for you to witness every day. But it could be that he’s ok. Who knows? I don’t know if you have an idea of what it is or if you know anything about that subject. Just know it hurts him to think about it.”

Mariana had to admit that she felt a little stupid for not knowing the complete circumstances about what happened to her dad. She just wants to know why and how.

“Guys?” Cas called out.

“Hi Daddy.” Mariana gave him a tight hug. Now she knew that he went through something really bad and wants to be a part of what makes him happy again.

“Hey babe.” Dean greeted and kissed Cas.

Mariana was going to ask tomorrow.

 

Cas’ POV

Cas woke up to Dean’s coffee breath.

“What the fuck babe?” Cas laughed as Dean blew in his face. “I hope you saved me some.”

Cas had his morning fix of coffee and was ready to start his relaxing day off with his family.

“Daddy?” His daughter Mariana found him in the kitchen. “I just want to let you know that whenever you can, I need to talk to you today. Whenever today.”

Cas could tell she was nervous about something. “Are you ok? Do you need Dad too?” he couldn’t imagine his beautiful Mariana hurt or not ok somehow.

“Uhm, just you first. Then if _you_ want Dad there, it’s ok.” Mariana turned around and walked back to her room.

It wasn’t very long after that when Cas knocked on her door. He got the ok to come in and she was just watching a movie on TV.

“Sweetie is everything ok?” Cas sat on her bed.

“I talked to Dad yesterday and he said to talk to you. Daddy I’m just curious...”

“Ana what’s on your mind?” He said calmly, trying not to show too much concern for his daughter.

“Well, the way I asked Dad, he said to ask you the opposite way…” Cas waited silently. “Daddy, what happened to your arm..?” Cas wasn’t expecting that question to come out in Mariana’s voice. He knew she was going to ask at some point but at the same time he never really wanted it to happen.

“What was the other question?”

“Why you’re so concerned about Ruby…”

Cas wanted to walk out and take a breather but he couldn’t so that to his kid.  He was gonna tell her the truth but how could he with the possibility of a breakdown. Cas got up and walked to the door.

“Dean?” His voice cracked. “Can you come to Ana’s room please?” he walked back to the bed. “I’m sorry sweetie. I can’t answer everything on my own…”

“It’s ok Daddy.” She got up to hug him. “I love you. You don’t have to tell me if it’s too much for you.”

“No, baby. You need to know. It’ll help you understand.” Cas kissed her head. “I love you too.”

Dean got there and stayed in the door way. “Did you ask him Mari?” she nodded.

Dean sat next to Cas across from Mariana. It just so happened that Cas was wearing a sweater today and he started tugging on his sleeves. Dean let him.

“Have you noticed little things that I do or don’t do sometimes?” Cas asked.

“Like what?”

“Like, when we’re cooking, I make Dad use the knives sometimes. Or when he’s at work, I ask you to put them away from the dish washer every once in a while.

“Is it because you don’t like sharp things very much?” Cas shook his head.

“Ana, do you know what self-harming is?”

“Yeah. Did you do that?”

Cas looked over at Dean.

“Sweetie, Daddy use to hurt himself.” Cas cringed.

Cas could see Mariana’s face fall as Dean revealed what happened to his arm. She didn’t say a word.

“Mari, this is why we never see your grandparents.” Dean started but Cas cut him off.

“I never really knew my dad though. And my mom was such a bitch.”

“Cas!” Dean shouted at him for swearing in front of Mariana.

“What? She’s 15. It’s not like she doesn’t use those words away from us. “Dean shrugged ad let him continue. “My mom used to call me really bad things and say things to me that hurt. She kicked me out because I’m gay. And the thing I hated most was that she kept calling me by my birth name which I hated.”

“So why did you think of hurting yourself?”

“He got beat up at school, made fun of for liking guys, and his mother was just a monster.”

“I felt like there was no other option. I tried to kill myself a couple times.” Cas ran his finger down the long vertical scar on his arm. “I felt like I had no one until I got here.”

“You had Dad.”

“Yeah. But like I said, that wasn’t until I moved here with Gabe and Rachel.” Cas was starting to feel overwhelmed and Mariana’s next question didn’t help.

“Do you still think about it?”

Cas shifted around and stood up. “I can’t…” He put his face in his hands “I’m so sorry Ana…” Cas couldn’t form the words he wanted to get out. Dean got up and hugged him.

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Mariana,” Dean got her attention. “Remember I told you this would be hard for him? No more, ok?” Cas began to protest into his shoulder saying that she needs to know everything. “No baby, she understands.”

After a few minutes Cas felt embarrassed that he broke down in front of his daughter. Then he remembered her second question.

“So, about Ruby. When did you meet her? In 8th grade?” She nodded. “Has she ever shown her arms around you?”

“When I met her she used to wear short sleeves. But not very much now.”

“Does she wear many bracelets?” Dean asked.

“Have you seen her arms or legs in any way recently?” Mariana shook her head. “And she tells you not to go to her house. That’s why she’s always here right?”

“Do you guys think she does that to herself…?” Mariana started to tear up.

Marianas phone rang and she left the room to answer it. Cas thought about it again before telling her that he does think that. Cas turned to Dean and whispered ‘I’m scared to tell her’ in his ear.

“That’s Ruby. Can she come over?” Mariana came back in.

Cas thought it was ok since Ruby could really need them right now.

“Does she need to be picked up?” Dean asked and Mariana asked into the phone. She nodded then Dean stood up. Tell her I’ll be on my way. Daddy still needs to talk to you.”

“My dad’s on his way. He’ll be there soon… No Daddy needs to talk to me… ok, I love you too.” Mariana put her phone down and sat back down with Cas.

“Sweetie, I’m afraid she’s self-harming.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ana, you’ve never seen her arms or legs… you’ve never been to her house. Have you seen how she looks at me sometimes? I see her look at my arm when I have short sleeves on. I don’t know how to describe it but she has that look like she wants to get through whatever is happening and come out strong like I have.”

Mariana took a deep breath.

“If she wants to sleep over, that’s fine. Ana it’s really important to me that your friend is safe. Tonight, really ask her if she’s ok. If she needs to, tell her she can talk to me and I can help her too.” Mariana got up and hugged Cas.

“I will, I love you.”

* * *

Later that evening Cas walked to the kitchen to get dinner started and heard a muffled sob. He saw Mariana’s door cracked open and carefully walked towards it.

“I’m so sorry Mariana I never shouldn’t lied to you.” Ruby cried. Cas peeked in and saw them hugging each other. Ruby’s sleeve was up and Cas saw all the cuts and scars on her arms.

“It’s ok hunie. I’m here now.” Cas heard his daughter say. “And so are my dads. Daddy said you can talk to him if you need to.”

Cas went back to get dinner ready. Dean came out from the shower and watched his husband. Cas didn’t mention Ruby in case the girls heard.

“Daddy?” Mariana was right behind them. They saw Ruby there too with her sleeves up crossing her arms. “She wants to talk to you.”


End file.
